Adoption of an LED as a light source for general illumination or a backlight light source for a display is being rapidly pursued as environmental countermeasures against global warming. An LED illumination module configured to emit white light is used as such a light source. Examples of a method for generating white light using an LED include the method of generating white light by combining three primary colors of light using three types of LEDs, a red LED, a blue LED, and a green LED, and the method of generating white light by mixing blue light and yellow light using a blue LED as a light source for a yellow phosphor.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an illumination light source which excites a yellow phosphor, a green phosphor, and a red phosphor using two types of blue LEDs different in peak wavelength to emit white light. Additionally, an illumination device is formed by arranging a plurality of different LED packages in PTL 1.
PTL 2 discloses a light-emitting device which emits white light using a blue LED element sealed in a transparent resin containing a phosphor and a red LED element sealed in a transparent resin containing no phosphor.